Harry Potter Meets His Sister
by Wolflover92
Summary: AU. Hailey was an orphan, until she ran away. She meets up with a family and the family turns her life around... what will happen when Hailey finds out her name is Hailey Potter and Harry is her brother?
1. One

Harry Potter and... His Sister?

Chapter One- Almost Adopted

A/N: Hello! My first ever HP fic... hope you enjoy! Summary says it all...

"Hailey! Come here! These nice young people have adopted you!" Ms. Himney said cheerfully. 'Glad to be rid of the twit... all she was ever good for was cleaning up the messes that she made when she blew things up. I think she's a freak!' Ms. Himney was a single woman. She was a bit stout and had brown mouse colored hair on the top of her plump head. She always wore some sort of sundress that matched her horrific hat with the ugly bird.

Hailey looked at the people and one look was enough to make her cringe under the pain her upside down lightning bolt shaped scar gave her. "I don't want to go with them! You can't make me! I don't even like them!" she ran to her room, as she clung to her stuffed dolly, whom she had decided to name Lily. Ms. Himney was straight behind her.

"Hailey! You unlock this door this instant! You will be leaving here and with your new family. They are nice people. C'mon out! Please?" Ms. Himney coaxed Hailey to open the door a bit. The door open widen up a little. Wide enough for Ms. Himney's hand to get through. She grabbed a handful of the girl's dark, ebony hair and tugged ruefully. Hailey screamed as tears formed under her eyes. She kicked and screamed as she held her tattered doll and cried at the pain. A different family came around the corner and saw Ms. Himney tugging on the small girl's hair. Shocked, that someone would do that to a young girl, the lady of the family walked up to the woman, noticing that the girl was scared and young.

"Why, she can't be younger than five! What do you think you're doing?" the woman rushed over and smacked Ms. Himney across her fat face. She immediately let go of Hailey's hair. Hailey stopped fussing, and looked at the lady and man, with their child. She looked at the boy; he had blonde messy hair, and grayish blue eyes. He gave her a small front toothless smile, but she only frowned and she ran in quickly.

"Excuse me for my wife's behavior, but I agree, you shouldn't be tugging on someone as small as that little girl's hair. It's just not right! Especially if they are underage." he gave Ms. Himney a hard stare. The family that had originally wanted to adopt the young girl came from inside the building. They looked purple faced, as if ink were splattered on their faces. The looked upset. Real upset.

"We don't want her any more, so we are canceling the adoption. The little nuisance can't even obey an incompetent orphanage lady. And look at our faces. That good for nothing child took ink and sprayed it in our faces. I don't want that in my home. No I don't want this child. Good-bye!" he ripped the papers and threw them in Ms. Himney's furious face.

"Wait! Don't go! If you don't adopt the child, who will?" Ms. Himney was fuming; she had this kid for five years and was sick and tired of her. She didn't know how much she could take of this little kid.

"We will. We will adopt her she deserves better than you." the woman who had smacked her earlier spoke up. Ms. Himney stood rooted to the spot as she turned around to the couple behind her.

"Now…now…Harmony... don't go making rash decisions." the man told his wife. He put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. Their son looked up at them wondering what was going on.

She turned around to face her husband. She looked at him in the eye. "But, you have to agree! That little girl in there was probably beaten by that...that... thing." she pointed at Ms. Himney.

"Excuse me! I'm not a thing! I'm human, like you both, which I highly doubt you two are!" Ms. Himney crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. Her mistake was, she didn't deny beating the child and the woman named Harmony and the man noticed.

The man snickered. "Human, right..." Ms. Himney narrowed her eyes at the man, and the man just ignored the look. She looked at their son, who just smiled up at her. Ms. Himney scowled a visible scowl.

Harmony caught on first. "You...you...you child beating woman! You didn't deny beating her, but you only deny not being a thing. Will, we're coming back tomorrow... with authorities. Pick up Danny; we're going to make sure this woman is put away." Harmony said the last part in a quiet whisper and Will nodded.

This action actually scared Ms. Himney quite a bit. She knew that no amount of beating would keep the children quiet. The children would jump at the chance to have her gone forever. As she watched the retreating couple, along with their little boy, she knew she could only do one thing. Run. She picked the lock on Hailey's door and opened to find Hailey crying and hugging her dolly.

"Hailey!" her shrill voice rang throughout the room. If you could call it a room. It was more like a cupboard with a bed with clothes that filled the floor. "Hailey! Get off that bed and come here! You are to help me pack my things, and why are you on the bed anyway? You know that's Karissa's bed. Your bed is on the floor." she pointed to a pile of old and worn out blankets mixed with her clothes.

Hailey walked towards Ms. Himney without a word. The problem was, she swore never to speak again. Ms. Himney always said, 'Children should be seen and not heard.' Well, Missy was never going to be heard again, not yet at least. Hailey may have not spoken, now but she had a lot to say when she hit the right age. She was going to find a way out of the devil's clutches and she was going to have take care of herself.

So, how'd you like it? If you flame... it will be expected... and I could use some heat to heat my room... it's so cold in here... -shivers- Anyway... hope you come for another round of Harry and Hailey and Harry will be in the next chappie... I swear!


	2. Two

Chapter Two: Where am I?

a/n: Well... nobody has reviewed so far...but...well... -goes off and cries- IS MY STORY REALLY THAT BAD? If you want to e-mail me... you can reach me at serena8669(at sign)hotmail(dot)com. Yay! So R&R! And I don't care if you review or not but please! This is my first fic! Let me have some time to hate it first before you send me flames! Thank-you!

The next morning, Ms. Himney abruptly left all the children. Eighteen-year-old Karissa took care of all the children, hoping someone would come. Hailey sat in her and Karissa's room, waiting for the nice couple with the young boy to come by with 'authorities', whatever they were. She sat down, remembering how Ms. Himney beat her and yelled at her because she wouldn't talk or how she didn't pack things the way Ms. Himney wanted it. Now that she left, Hailey sat by herself, waiting for the people to come. When they didn't come by about noon, she started to worry.

"Hailey? What are doing in here all alone?" Karissa asked, forgetting that she wouldn't answer.

Hailey just shrugged her shoulders and sat down on her 'bed'. She pulled out the pad of paper and wrote, _Ken I pleese hav a sootcas 2 pla with? _

"Sure, hon. Be right back, okay?" Hailey just nodded. Karissa went downstairs and got the suitcase she always found Hailey staring at. Karissa never asked why she always found Hailey staring at the suitcase, she always just thought that Hailey was a regular five year old and the pretty designs caught her attention. She borught it back upstairs. "Here you are Hailey! I've got to go take care of Lia, I'll be back in maybe two and a half hours, okay?" Hailey nodded and smiled as soon as she heard the door click shut.

Hailey immediately packed her things and they all fit neatly into the suitcase. She grabbed at least five twenty-four ounce bottles, filled them with water, and carried them all back upstairs and put them in the suitcase. She got some crackers and took all of the money she could find. She found a total of twenty-four dollars and seventy-three cents. With about and hour left of time before Karissa came to check on her, she tied Karissa's blankets together like Karissa had told her in stories. She nailed the sheets to the board of the windowsill and tossed her suitcase down. She started climbing, she looked at her watch. 'I've got thirty minutes' she thought, 'that should be enough time for me to get far enough away.' She picked up her suitcase and started walking, not knowing where she was going. She walked around for about an hour, when she sat down on the sidewalk and took out one of her bottles of water, she took a huge drink and put it back. She ate four saltines and then put that back too. She took out her notepad and started to draw. For five years old, she was a pretty good artist. She observed her surroundings, a slight breeze was blowing and made the grass move slightly, the leaves shook on the trees and the fallen leaves swirled on the ground. She observed a young boy, with jet black very messy hair, who was no older than she could have been, working in a garden.

Her hand started to move, drawing a leaf swirling in the air and the boy who was working in the garden. She drew herself watching him, and her hair swaying in the breeze. Her green eyes staring intently at her drawing and her ears straining for the slightest sound of someone walking down the sidewalk or talking. She heard a door open and looked up from her drawing to see and skinny lady with a long neck and black hair like the boy's. 'Must be his mother', she thought.

"Harry! Are you done yet? I want this garden finished in one hour or you'll be locked in your cupboard with no food for a week! Do you understand me?" the lady's shrill voice rang in Hailey's ears and sounded more like screeching than yelling.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I'll be done in one hour." he turned back to work and started pruning the flowers and picking the weeds faster than he had been doing it before. The lady, Petunia, turned around, smug with the fact that she had so much authority over the boy. A chubby blonde boy came out and said he wanted sweets.

"Maybe later, popkin." she told him.

"But I want them now!" he whined.

"When Harry's done, dear. He'll be done in an hour, okay Diddykins?"

"No! I want them now! NOW!" he screamed. Hailey covered her ears.

"Fine, we'll go get them now. Come on popkin." she led him inside the house. A few minutes later, her and the blonde boy walked out.

"Harry! I want this garden done when I get back! Or no food for three days!" she yelled at him and finally she walked away.

Hailey flipped to a new page (the drawing was finished) and pre-wrote, _Hi! My nam is Haylee, Wut's yors? _She walked across the street and walked right up to the boy. She tapped his shoulder to get his attention and he turned around, startled. She gave him the notepad.

"Ummm... My name is Harry." he replied, then added. "Do you talk?"

Hailey shook her head and her black hair swung all over the place. She smiled at him and motioned for the notepad back. He gave it back to her.

_Do u want help? _she wrote. She handed it back to Harry.

Harry looked around the garden. "I guess I could use some help. Why don't you go weed the garden and I'll just do the flowers." Hailey nodded in agreement and set off to work. She weeded about two thirds of the garden before she heard the boys whine. It struck her ears and made her wince.

"I wanted chocolate, not caramel! We have to go back! Now!"

"No Diddykins, we got the candy now hurry. Harry better be done, or else." she walked a half a step faster.

Hailey pulled out the rest of the weeds so fast and grabbed her notebook and climbed the nearby tree. Harry finished the last flower and turned around to thank Hailey but she had already gone.

"Well, I see that you're done! Now go inside, wash up, and I'll give you your lunch. Then you will come back out here and paint over the places where the paint has worn off. Do you understand?" she said, looking stern.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." he looked at the ground and walked inside. Hailey could hear the faucet running and could tell he was struggling to reach the tap. He came back out in ten minutes, muttering to himself. Hailey only caught a few words, but she understood what he meant completely.

"-mock voice- Here's your lunch!... a hunk of bread and cheese... I'm starved and thirsty..." he trailed off still muttering but was so quiet Hailey couldn't hear. She saw him go in the garage to get the paint. She took this as her chance and climbed down the tree, and dashed across the street once more, but not after leaving a picture for Harry. It was the one she drew and she left where he was sure to find it. She sat down on the sidewalk once more, and took out her water. As she was drinking, she could see Harry was struggling to paint some of the wall.

When Harry went back into the garage, Hailey dashed back over, leaving a bottle of water and about twenty saltines from her box. She set them by the picture and ran back across the street as fast as she could. She smiled when Harry came back out and saw the water, crackers, and picture. Feeling that her deed was done, she picked up her suitcase and started walking again. She looked at her watch, luckily, Karissa taught Hailey how to tell time and a little about how to spell words and things. It was kind of late when she finally took a rest. The sky was dark and the stars winked through some night clouds. She looked at her watch again. '5:30 p.m.' she thought to herself. A slight breeze rustled the trees and Hailey realized a flaw in her runaway plan. She didn't know where she was and where was she to sleep? She decided to stop at a random house and hoped they took her in for the night. She stopped at a pink house that had dark purple shutters. She set her suitcase down and knocked. While waiting, she looked at the number. 'Seven.' she thought to herself.

A woman opened the door and widened her eyes in shock. A small boy was clinging to the lady's leg and he smiled at Hailey, pointed to her and said, "Orphan girl!"

a/n: HAHA! Finally, a CLIFFIE! Woohoo! I think I'm gettin the hang of this writing stories thing... lucky you. Anyways, I would like to thank all the readers, even if you don't review! And...

YamiSerena: Shut-up and just let the people click back or the x button or something! Jeez, you're such a motormouth.

Me: OH no you didn't!

YamiSerena: OH yes I did!

Me: Grr at you! Grr! Bad YamiSerena! BAD!

YamiSerena: I'm not a dog, I don't go 'woof'.

Me: I think you just did. Good-bye my faithful readers and until next time... _Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?_

Me: Haha! Fooled you! You thought I'd write a chapter so puny and small? HaHA! You make me laugh! Ha... haha... haaaa... it's not funny to you is it? -sighs- Oh well... here's the rest of chapter one.

"Oh my god... WILL! Will! It's that girl... the orphanage girl!" Hailey looked kind of shocked and scared at the same time... then after a few seconds... she looked mad. She abruptly picked up her suitcase and started walking again.

"No go!" Danny yelled. "Pwease?" he asked in a pleading voice. Hailey was still walking and still furious.

"Mommy? Why the girl leaving?" Harmony stood... wondering what had made the girl mad. Suddenly it clicked, and she made to go ask the girl to come back... but she noticed Danny was already there.

"No go, pwease?" Danny said again.

Hailey looked at him, her green eyes staring into his grey blue ones. She took out her pad of paper and wrote _Y?_

"Can I have that for umm...a little bit?" Danny took the notebook and came back to his mother. "What do I tell her to make her stay, mommy?"

Harmony looked at her son. "Honey? Go ask the girl her name and ask her to come here so i can talk to her."

Danny smiled. "Okay mommy!" he walked back over to Hailey. He talked to her and Hailey begrudginly set her suitcase down and walked back to Harmony. She striked a pose she had seen Karissa do many times. With her arms crossed and her foot tapping, she waited for an explanation.

"She wrote on the thingy that her name was Hailey." Danny told his mother. Danny, out of the kindness of a five year olds heart, went and got Hailey's suitcase and dragged it over.

"Hailey, honey," Harmony bent down to talk to Hailey and look her in the face, "we're sorry that we didn't come back with the authorities. They wouldn't believe us becuase they knew that mean old orphanage lady and thought her nice. We argued with them and they threatened to throw us in jail if we didn't leave. So we had to leave and I'm sorry Hailey, I'm so sorry. Do you undertstand what I just said?" Hailey nodded and hung her head down. Harmony saw a few tear drops fall on to the sidewalk. Harmony thought, 'That poor girl! She must have waited for us to come with the police!' Before Harmony realized what she was doing, she swept Hailey into a hug.

Just then, they all heard a boy's frightened scream. Hailey snapped her head to the left and stared at what she saw.

Me: Do you want me to keep going?

People Who Are Reading: No, we wnat you to stop and never update again! -sarcastic voice- Duh! We so totally want you to keep going!

Me: Okay, jeez, just makin sure... god!

Dudley was chasing Harry around the yard, and that wasn't the only thing... Dudley had a stick... a BIG thick and long stick. Harry kept running and screaming and Hailey struggled to get out of Harmony's arms. Out of shock, Harmony let go and watched Hailey run to number four. She took the stick from Dudley and tripped him with it. Then she hit him with it, but not hard, only hard enough that he might have a small bruise. Then she poked him and he got up, mad, and kind of scared. Harry stood there in shock.

"Who are you, girl? Why are you hitting my son with a stick! Get out of here, you rotten little thing!" Vernon came out of the house and walked over to Hailey. He picked her up by the arms and shook her, while yelling at her. "I should hit YOU with a stick for hitting my son!" he picked up the stick and then yelled in pain as Danny had come over and bit him in his leg, with Harmony and Will kind of close but still a yard (like a grass yard, not three feet yard) away. Vernon recovered quickly and hit Hailey and Danny and Harry with the stick. Dudley had waddled his lard butt over to his mother as fast as he could.

Harmony and Will picked up the pace. Vernon did another round of hitting all three with the stick and another, finally, Harmony reached him and took the stick from his hands. Vernon reached for the baseball bat that was leaning against the garage wall.

Harmony swatted his arm with the stick. "'How dare you to be so blind as to not see that Dudley was hitting that boy with the stick first! You are a monster! You will get thrown in jail, we will see to that!" Will had gone over to check on the kids who were all lying and the ground, Hailey was the worst of all as she had tried to protect Harry and Danny. She had a gash on her left arm and her face was already bruising. Vernon's finger marks had already become bruises.

"Blind? Did you just call me blind? Dudley would never do such a thing to Harry! There is no evidence so therefore I will not get thrown in jail! How dare you threaten me on my own property of watching my son abuse my filthy, rotten, good for nothing, nephew." Vernon realized what he had said and knew it had been to late to take the words back.

Harry stirred, he had been slightly unconscious from the blows of the stick. But only slightly because Hailey had taken most of the damage. Danny also sat up, he looked around. He had not fainted but he was hurt. They both looked at Hailey at the same time and said, "Hailey?"

Will looked up at his wife and had Hailey in her arms, "All three need to go to the hospital, now!" Harmony took Harry and Danny and ran to her house. Will got there first. They grabbed a handful of powder, threw it on the fire and said at the same time, "St. Mungo's Hospital!" and spinned from the house.

ME: So, you know their secret! They are witches and wizards! So I hope you R&R cuz I would really like that...

YamiSerena: What happens next? I think I like this story...

Me: Welll... there's newspaper headline that is very important to Harry and Hailey and Hailey just might start talking from regaining consciousness, Vernon will be thrown in jail... and Harmony and Will will meet up from an old friend who they thought they would never see again and something cool will happen and maybe I'll get more fame... whadya think about that? A cookie for whoever can guess what the newspaper headline will be! Hint: It will be in the Daily Prophet and it's not about Hailey or Harry or Danny. See ya next time!


	3. Three

Chapter Three: The Headline of the Daily Prophet

_Sirius Black Is Not A Murderer _

_In a stunning upset earlier today, Cornelius Fudge was forced to give Sirius Black a trial according to the many sightings of Peter Pettigrew. "I am ashamed to announce that the evidence for his supposed crime does not fit with what he told us with veritaserum. I hereby announce that Sirius Black is free to roam the world again."- Cornelius Fudge_

_This is Rita Skeeter saying, we'll see you on page seven for the full story._

Will looked at the headline and then to Harry and back again to the headline. "Harmony… look at this! Sirius Black was set free today!" he almost yelled.

"What? Are you serious?" she asked, astonished.

"No, I'm Sirius!" Sirius Black stood in the doorway to the hospital room. He chuckled as Harmony gave him a huge hug.

"How did you get here so fast? Weren't you just released this morning?" Will asked.

"Well, first thing after my head cleared of veritaserum, I immediately asked Dumbledore where Harry was. He told me that his uncle had beat on him and that he was in the hospital. He said that he would take care of Vernon for us. So where is the little squirt?" he said.

A five year old walked up behind him and threw his arms around Sirius's legs. "Padfoot!" he said.

Sirius looked down and picked him up. "How did you know that?" he asked, then, before Harry could answer, he gave him a huge hug and whispered, "I'm never letting you go, ever again."

"I remembered it… I heard it a lot when I was little." Harry said. "Can I show you the people's who saved me?" he asked.

"Of course. Give me the grand tour!" he said.

"Well, I think you know Will and Harmony… this is my friend Danny. He's their son. And this is Hailey, she doesn't talk much." Harry said. "But she's a great artist!" Harry pulled the picture out of his pocket. "See?" but Sirius was no longer standing by Harry's side. He was standing by Hailey.

"Why is she hurt more than the others?" he asked.

"From what I can tell, she tried to block the blows for Danny and Harry. Very protective, isn't she?" Will ruffled Harry's hair and Harry grinned.

"Do you remember who she is, Harm? Tell me you remember, you can't have forgotten." Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She walked to the bed and stood next to Sirius.

"Do you remember the color of her eyes, Harm? Did you ever look at her eyes? And tell me that she doesn't look like Lily except for the hair. I'm positive she has green eyes, she looks like a Potter, Harm." Sirius stated.

Harmony stared at the unconscious girl and suddenly she saw what Sirius was talking about. "You mean this is-" Sirius nodded.

"But I thought she died!" she exclaimed. William's curiosity piqued and stood next to Harmony.

"We all did… but I'd recognize that face and hair and the scar, any day. It's all part of being a godfather." Sirius said, he moved Hailey's bangs out of the way. Hailey stirred at the touch and started to moan like she was in a nightmare.

She suddenly sat up straight, screaming. She clung to the person who was closest to her and shivered. Sirius did his best to comfort her and it seemed to be working.

"Don't leave me all alone… don't make me go back in there… please… not the dark place…" she whispered. Sirius had a confused look on his face.

"Dark place?" he mouthed to Harmony. Harmony shrugged and went out to get a nurse. A minute later, a nurse came in and started to check on Harry and Danny.

Sirius picked Hailey up. "The nurse has to check and make sure you're okay. Will you let her?" he asked. Hailey was still shivering from fright.

"As long as she won't make me go to the dark place." She whispered. Sirius set her down on the bed.

The nurse bustled over. "Harmony said she woke up screaming and talking about a dark place. Do you have any idea what that might be?"

"You're the nurse! You should know." He said, shocked. "I'm not a psychiatrist… Will was the one good with mind things…" he said.

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark here but I think that the dark place is where her subconscious is and in her subconscious are really bad memories… so she calls it the dark place." He explained.

"That makes sense." The nurse agreed. "Bad memories for a child could be considered her dark place. I don't see why not. Apparently this child has had to go through more than a child should."

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?" the nurse asked Hailey. "First, what is your name?"

"Hailey, I don't know my last name… nobody ever told me."

The nurse clicked her tongue. "Do you have a family?"

"No… I ran away from the orphanage… Am I in trouble?" Hailey's eyes went wide. "I don't want to go back to Miss Himney and the other kids! I don't want to! Don't make me go back, please! Miss Himney puts me in my dark place sometimes… it's so scary and I'm so alone in there… I never want to go back there again!" she screamed.

"Shhh… no one is going to put you in your dark place here, okay? Only two more questions, okay?" the nurse calmed her down. 'That dark place must be a doozy… I've never seen a five year old child react like this before!'

Hailey nodded.

"Do you remember the color of your eyes?" the nurse asked.

"They're green. A bright green, like his." She pointed at Harry. "Is he my brother?" the nurse shook her head.

"Wait, nurse lady, she is." Sirius said.

"But that's impossible! Lily's daughter died when youknowwho went to their house!" the nurse said, shocked.

"I thought that too, but look at the common things between them. The same facial features, the same eyes, the same height even the exact same color hair. This is Hailey Potter, twin sister to Harry Potter. And she has a scar, like his, only upside down. That is what I can't ignore." Sirius said. He moved Hailey's bangs out of the way.

The nurse was truly shocked. "The newspapers will have a frenzy about this. Rita is already coming to see Harry, but if she finds out about Hailey…" she left the sentence hanging. Harmony walked over to Hailey.

"Then we won't let her." She said. "We'll take Hailey to Hogwarts and she can hang out there for a while. Then Sirius and Harry can meet up with her later, while Will and I find a new house that we can all live in. We can have one of the teachers watch her. A five year old doesn't want that much attention." She said wisely.

"What's Hogwarts?" Hailey whispered. Harmony smiled.

"It's a wonderful place, full of happy people and people who are magical, just like you." Sirius said as he squatted down to meet Hailey's face. "Well, except for the Slytherin's… but they're a different story."

"I'm magical?" she asked in awe.

"Of course you are! Harry and Danny are too! All of us in the room right now, we're all magical. Do you want to go to Hogwarts?" he asked.

Hailey's eyes widened. "Yeah! Yeah, I do! Please take me there, I want to visit it!"

"Then Harm will take you, okay?" Sirius said. Hailey glanced up at the smiling Harmony.

"Okay!" she latched onto Harmony's hand. "Let's go! I wanna go now! Please?" she whined. Hailey never wanted to be in one place more than she did now.

Harmony laughed. "Are you feeling okay, you're not in pain?" she asked, a little worriedly.

"No, I've never felt better!" she smiled. Her green eyes shone with hope and happiness.

"Okay then, we'll go down to the floo room. Then we can floo over to Hogwarts!"

"What's a floo room?" Hailey asked. Harmony only smiled.

"You'll see."

.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.Later, At Hogwarts, in Dumbledore's Office.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.

"Harmony! May I ask the occasion?" Dumbledore smiled as Harmony brushed herself off. Then she turned around and did the same to Hailey.

"Jeez, professor, you'd think that with all the people who visit you all the time you'd clean your fireplace." Harmony scoffed.

"Wow! What is this thing?" Hailey asked, pointing to the Sorting Hat.

"I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!" it said. Hailey shrieked and jumped back.

"It talked!" she said, pointing. "Hat's don't talk where I come from."

"I'm a special hat." It said. Dumbledore smiled.

"Who's the child, Harmony? Where's Will? And How's Danny? Is Harry alright?" he asked.

"Professor, this is Hailey. Will's with Danny, Harry, and Sirius and they are all fine. What I came here for was to ask if you could keep her for a little bit, have a teacher watch her so we can hide her from Rita."

"Why would you want to hide her from Rita?" he asked, interestedly.

"This is why." Harmony grabbed Hailey's hand and pulled her over to Dumbledore's desk. She lifted up the bangs on her forehead.

Dumbledore took in a breath. "Oh my…" he said.

"Yeah, that's what I felt like when Sirius told me. Sirius was the one who recognized her for who she really was. Meet Lily and James' daughter, Hailey Potter."

Dumbledore smiled again. "I knew she couldn't have died like everyone thought. You were right to hide her from Rita, we don't need the public thinking Sirius had her hidden somewhere. It would be strange for Sirius to get out of prison and then have the Long Lost Daughter show up." Dumbledore pushed his half moon glasses up the bridge of his crooked nose. "But I'm afraid that the only teacher available right now to watch her is Professor Snape."

"What!" Harmony asked.

"So, she'll have to spend her time in the dungeons, with Professor Snape until you can come and get her." Dumbledore was expecting her shocked reaction.

"Sirius will be mad about this." Dumbledore smiled.

"He will, you're right. So don't tell him, tell him after the interview. I can't watch her, I'm have to leave for Ministry business soon." He looked at the small girl sitting in a comfy Chintz armchair.

Harmony, Hailey, and Dumbledore all turned to look at the door when they heard a knock.

"Come in!" Hailey said.

The door opened and in walked Snape.

"I've come to ask you about some of my stude- who is the child?" he asked abruptly.

Hailey got up and hugged him around his legs. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm Hailey… Potter, I think that's Harmony said. You're going to watch me!"

The look of horror on Snape's face was priceless.

.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.

Review Responses!

Me: Oh my god! I totally forgot about my story! I'm a bad author… -sniffles- But! I have posted so now I won't die! YAY! –cheers- In other news, YamiSerena is sick… -sniffles again- But I've made her chicken soup so she should be feeling better!

YamiSerena: I HATE CHICKEN SOUP! –throws bowl against wall-

Me: -laughs nervously-

Ash baby: I am continuing it… sorry for the slow update! I'm like, killing myself over here! But it's five pages in word so it should be kinda bigger…

Supercellchaser145: Eh, you didn't guess but I'm sure you had the right inkling of an idea, right? Here's a cookie anyway. Fresh from the oven!

Anonymous: Wow… nothing like a death threat to make people feel loved! I'm glad that you like me so much you're willing to kill me if I don't update but if you kill me, then I can't update… that's what you call a paradox…-grins-

HPN Padfoot HPN: Sorry to keep you waiting, you must be just as impatient as me! Which makes me feel bad because I'm very impatient… sorry to keep you waiting but I shall update sooner now because I have remembered I have written this story and will not forget it!

Me: so that's all for now…

YamiSerena: I WANT SOME CHICKEN SOUP! WHERE IS IT?

Me: You said you didn't like chicken soup!

YamiSerena: Did I? Well I lied! MAKE ME MORE CHICKEN SOUP!

Me: -sighs- It's going to be a looong day…


End file.
